Dunkle Künste
by chouette
Summary: ÜBERARBEITETE FASSUNG - Die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hat ihren Dienst angetreten. Droht ihr das gleiche Schicksal wie ihren Vorgängern? Fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts(vor Erscheinen von OoTP )
1. Vorbemerkung und Prolog

**_Vorbemerkung der Autorin:_**

**_Diese Story war mein erster Versuch, und wohl deshalb war es mir besonders wichtig, noch mal ein wenig daran herumzufeilen und vor allem einen dicken Fehler in der zeitlichen Abfolge auszubügeln. In meiner ersten Fassung war Voldemort nämlich noch nicht zurückgekehrt, obwohl die Geschichte im 5. Jahr spielt, und das habe ich jetzt richtig gestellt. Offenbar hatte ich, ganz wie die Personen im Buch, verleugnen wollen, was geschehen war. Abgesehen davon hat mich dieser Blut-Fleisch-und-Knochen-Zauber auch, ehrlich gesagt, ein bisschen geärgert, und das war  mit ein Grund dafür, die Story zu schreiben. Der Hauptanlass war natürlich die Figur des Lucius Malfoy im Film „HP und die Kammer des Schreckens"…  _**

**_Die Geschichte war vollständig abgeschlossen, als ich zum ersten Mal auf Fanfiction.net stieß und das, was ich da produziert hatte, plötzlich einen Namen bekam: ich hatte, ohne es zu wissen, eine Fanfiction geschrieben! Ich war nicht allein mit meinen seltsamen Anwandlungen! Es gab auch noch andere, die von den Personen der Harry-Potter-Welt so fasziniert waren wie ich!_**

**_Ich musste dann einfach noch die Dunkle-Künste-Variation hinterher schicken, aber nun habe ich diese Variante in die Hauptgeschichte mit eingearbeitet und bin jetzt einigermaßen zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis._**

**_Es wäre schön, wenn von alten und neuen Lesern ein paar Reviews kämen (bittebitte)!_**

**_Und – wenn ihr es gern etwas humorvoller und leichter mögt, lest doch auch meine _****anderen **_Stories_****

**Prolog**

Mein Name ist Aurora Luzia Stellamaris, und ich bin dieses Jahr Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts. Darauf bin ich sehr stolz, ich empfinde es als Auszeichnung, dass Albus Dumbledore, der auch während meines Studiums der VggdK mein Professor war, mich für diesen Posten empfohlen hat. Eigentlich möchte ich Aurorin werden, und ich habe auch schon einen Platz für die Ausbildung beim Ministerium, aber ich habe noch einige Jahre Wartezeit, denn es gibt viele Bewerber. Ich bin im Grunde schon ziemlich alt, um noch in der Ausbildung zu sein, aber ich bin vorher sehr viel gereist, unter anderem nach Indien, - es ist faszinierend, zu sehen, wie vielfältig die Zaubererwelt doch ist. Ich habe dort viele Zaubersprüche, Tränke und Besprechungen, natürlich auch Abwehrzauber aller Art kennen gelernt, von denen hier noch nie jemand etwas gehört hat.

Ich sollte noch sagen, dass ich das bin, was man "reinblütig" nennt, aber diese ganze Diskussion darüber, ob sogenannte "Muggelgeborene" überhaupt nach Hogwarts gehören, ist für mich absurd. Das wichtigste für mich ist, gegen die dunkle Seite zu kämpfen, unabhängig davon, was man ist oder woher man kommt.

Und das ist ja schließlich auch meine Aufgabe als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hier… , nur fürchte ich, dass es mir ergeht wie so vielen meiner Vorgänger, und dass ich diese Stelle nicht lange behalten werde…

Warum, fragen Sie?

Was soll ich sagen? Dass ich mich mit der dunklen Seite eingelassen habe, vielleicht? Nein, nicht, dass sich an meinen Überzeugungen etwas geändert hätte, nein, das ist es nicht, - aber trotzdem fühle ich mich wie eine Verräterin …

Dabei hatte ich von Anfang an gespürt, dass dieser Mann auf der dunklen Seite stand, und ich war empört über die Arroganz und Überheblichkeit, mit der er mich behandelte…

Warum, werden Sie fragen, sitze ich dann hier am Fenster und warte ungeduldig auf seine Eule mit dem Brief, in dem er mir einen geheimen Ort und die Zeit für das nächste Treffen mitteilt?

Ich habe keine Erklärung dafür, und es gibt kein Zurück…

…und niemand darf etwas davon erfahren.

Bitte, kein Wort zu Dumbledore…


	2. 1 Schwarze Magie

**1. Schwarze Magie**

Die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte ihn zu sich bestellt. „Mr. Malfoy, ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen, es geht um Ihren Sohn, hätten Sie demnächst einmal Zeit, in meine Sprechstunde zu kommen?" Natürlich hatte er keine Zeit für solche Dinge, was gingen ihn die dummen Streiche an, die Jungen in seinem Alter vielleicht ausheckten, eine Lehrerin sollte damit schon selber zurechtkommen, ohne gleich die Eltern zu bemühen. Aber nein, sie nannte ihm einen Termin, zu dem er doch bitte erscheinen sollte. Er hatte wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun. Es war ein entscheidender Moment für seine Karriere im Ministerium, er wollte auf einem strategisch wichtigen Posten sitzen, wenn es soweit sein würde, wenn der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, wieder die Macht ergreifen würde. Dann hätten die Weasleys und Dumbledores endlich auch einmal das Nachsehen, und die Gesellschaft würde von allen fremden Einflüssen gereinigt.

Er öffnete die Tür zum Büro dieser- wie hieß diese Frau gleich wieder?- und trat ein.

Der Besucher hatte nicht geklopft, stürmte einfach zur Tür hinein, was bildet der sich ein, dachte sie, als er mit einigen großen Schritten den Raum durchmaß, als wollte er ihr Büro in Besitz nehmen. Dann stellte er sich vor ihr auf, und fragte ungeduldig, worum es ginge, er habe seine Zeit nicht gestohlen, ob sie es bitte kurz machen könne.

Hochgewachsen, schlank, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, stand er vor ihrem Schreibtisch und blickte mit kühlen graublauen Augen auf sie herab, langes weißes Haar fiel über seinen weiten Umhang, nach hinten zurückgekämmt, gab es seine hohe Stirn frei. Mit den Händen unterstrich er seine Worte, und nun wartete er auf ihre Antwort, äußerlich ruhig, aber seine Augen verrieten seine Ungeduld.

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, so dass sie sich auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm befand, zwang sich, seinem Blick nicht auszuweichen, und sagte ruhig :"Ihr Sohn, Mr. Malfoy, hat in der Schule mit den dunklen Künsten experimentiert."

Spöttisch hoben sich seine Mundwinkel, wenn's weiter nichts ist, schien er sagen zu wollen… Sie fuhr fort: „Sie wissen, dass wir in unserer Schule strikte Grenzen gesetzt haben, und ich möchte Sie bitten, Ihren Sohn darauf hinzuweisen."

„Nun ja", sagte er," nicht alle setzen diese Grenzen in der gleichen Weise, es ist durchaus Ansichtssache, welcher Stoff gelehrt werden kann." Er hörte nicht auf, sie mit seinem Blick zu fixieren. 

Dieser Mann nimmt mir den Atem, dachte sie, und fühlte, wie er sie durch seinen Blick, seine Präsenz, seine Worte, in die Enge drängen wollte. Aber das durfte sie nicht zulassen, sie musste standhalten, schließlich ging es um ihre Autorität gegenüber den Schülern, und die Prinzipien der Schule, die sie hier und jetzt zu vertreten hatte. 

Sie erwiderte: „Es mag ja Ansichtssache sein, aber in dieser Schule ist eindeutig definiert, was zum Lehrstoff gehört und was nicht, und Ihnen als Mitglied des Schulrates dürfte das auch bekannt sein. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie Ihrem Sohn das begreiflich machen können."

Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass andere ihm so direkt entgegentraten. Die meisten Menschen waren von seinem Auftreten eingeschüchtert, und es gelang ihm im allgemeinen ohne Schwierigkeiten, andere von seinen Ansichten zu überzeugen und seine Pläne durchzusetzen. Diese Frau wagte es, ihm zu widersprechen, ihm vorzuschreiben, wie er sich verhalten sollte, sich in seine Erziehungsaufgaben einzumischen. Noch dazu gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass sie durchaus wusste, auf welcher Seite er stand, und nicht nur das, sie zeigte ihm unmissverständlich, dass sie es nicht dulden würde, wenn sein Sohn oder  er selbst sich nicht an die Regeln hielten. Zorn loderte in ihm auf, aber sofort zügelte er seine Gefühle, es war nicht klug, seine wahren Absichten zu zeigen, er würde warten müssen, bis seine Zeit gekommen wäre.

„Selbstverständlich", sagte er kühl, „ ich werde mit meinem Sohn sprechen, und der Vorfall wird sich nicht wiederholen."

„Danke", sagte sie, „und danke, dass Sie sich die Zeit für dieses Gespräch genommen haben." Aber da war er schon ohne ein weiteres Wort  hinausgestürmt, und hinter ihm fiel die Tür krachend ins Schloss.

Was nimmt sich dieser Mann heraus, dachte sie empört, wie kann jemand so unhöflich, überheblich und arrogant sein, fragte sie sich. Wütend lief sie in ihrem Büro auf und ab, bis sie sich schließlich auf ihren Stuhl fallen ließ. Erst einmal musste sie sich wieder beruhigen, ihre Gedanken ordnen. Sie griff nach dem magischen Spiegel, der wie immer zunächst ihr Bild zurückwarf, dann aber ihre Gedanken zeigte. Wie in einem Kaleidoskop wirbelten die Bilder herum. Draco und seine schwarze Magie, sein Trotz, als sie ihn zurechtwies, die gleichen Augen wie sein Vater, der gleiche überhebliche, spöttische Blick, ihre Wut, ihre Ahnung, schwarze Magie, auch beim Vater, eine dunkle Aura umgab diesen Mann… Dann wirbelten alle Bilder durcheinander, der Spiegel verdunkelte sich für einen Moment, dann wurde er wieder klar und zeigte ein einziges deutliches Bild:

Da stand Lucius Malfoy und hielt sie, die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, in seinen Armen; er beugte sich über sie und war im Begriff, sie zu küssen.

Sie wollte den Spiegel schon auf den Boden schleudern, besann sich aber im letzten Moment und legte ihn behutsam, mit der Spiegelfläche nach unten, in eine Schublade, die sie sorgfältig verschloss.


	3. 2 Imperius?

**2. Imperius?**

Die Schule brauchte Geld, und es wurde beschlossen, ein großes Fest zu organisieren und die Eltern als Sponsoren zu gewinnen. Es gab einen Basar, Sportveranstaltungen, Zauberwettbewerbe und Duelle, jede Menge erlesener Speisen und Getränke, und am Abend sollte unter dem Sternenhimmel des großen Festsaales ein Ball stattfinden. Alle nahmen teil, Lehrer, Schüler, Eltern, Mitglieder des Schulrates, Vertreter des Ministeriums. Auch Lucius Malfoy hatte eine Einladung erhalten und selbstverständlich eine großzügige Summe gespendet.

Die Schule hatte mit der Einladung eine Broschüre verschickt, in der die Aktivitäten des letzten Jahres dargestellt sowie alle Mitglieder des Kollegiums abgebildet und mit ihrem Lebenslauf vorgestellt wurden. Er schlug das Heft auf und sah die bewegten Bilder: einen gütig lächelnden Albus Dumbledore, Snape, über einen brodelnden Kessel gebeugt, Minerva McGonagall als Animaga in Katzengestalt, bereit zum Sprung, und als neues Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums, mehrere Auszeichnungen im Kampf gegen die dunklen Künste, Studium bei Dumbledore und anderen Koryphäen im In- und Ausland, Reisen in aller Herren Länder, Abwehrzauber aus allen Kulturkreisen usw.…, Aurora Luzia Stellamaris, auf einer Anhöhe stehend, im Hintergrund das Meer, der intensive Blick ihrer grünen Augen schien den Betrachter zu verfolgen, ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel ,der Wind bewegte die Falten ihres Umhangs, und das Sonnenlicht warf Reflexe auf ihr rötlich schimmerndes Haar.

Er dachte an die Begegnung mit ihr, und wieder stieg der Ärger in ihm hoch, weil ihm bei ihr nicht gelungen war, was doch bei allen anderen so prächtig funktionierte, - andere zu manipulieren, war schließlich seine ganz besondere Stärke. Vielleicht war sie noch zu neu, wahrscheinlich war ihr nicht bekannt, dass seine Familie zu den einflussreichsten und mächtigsten im ganzen Land gehörte, und dass niemand ein Interesse daran haben konnte, sich ihn zum Feind zu machen, wahrscheinlich wusste sie einfach nicht, welche Mittel ihm zu Gebote standen, um anderen seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Dass er ihrer Aufforderung, seinem Sohn die schwarze Magie zu verbieten, nachgekommen war, darauf sollte sie sich nur nicht zu viel einbilden.

Es würde sich schon noch eine Gelegenheit bieten, ihr das klar zu machen… Er würde sie  dazu bringen, diese forschenden Augen vor ihm niederzuschlagen, sich seinem Willen zu fügen und seinen Wünschen zu gehorchen. Auf einen Wink von ihm würde sie tun, was immer er verlangte, denn dem Imperius-Fluch würde selbst sie nichts entgegenzusetzen haben. Er sah die Menschen, die von ihm und anderen unter den Fluch gezwungen worden waren, vor sich, nur noch Schatten ihrer selbst…

Er sah Aurora Luzia, wie sie sich seiner Umarmung überließ, er spürte, wie ihr Körper ihm nachgab, als er sie an sich zog, ihr Gesicht, ihm zugewandt, ihre Lippen,…  bereit für seinen Kuss,  gab  sie sich ihm hin…

Aus der Broschüre waren ihre Augen weiterhin unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet, der Wind spielte mit ihrem Umhang und dem langen grünen Kleid, das sie darunter trug, und er betrachtete ihre Silhouette in der Abendsonne dort irgendwo am Meer, wo das Bild aufgenommen worden war.

Angesichts der unerwarteten Wendung, die seine Gedanken genommen hatten, erfasste ihn eine leise Unruhe, aber er schob diese Empfindung beiseite und beschloss, die ganze Geschichte einfach zu vergessen, er hatte wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun, und ein langer arbeitsreicher Tag wartete auf ihn.


	4. 3Aufforderung zum Tanz

**3. Aufforderung zum Tanz**

Am Abend des Festes nach dem üppigen Bankett begann der große Ball und die Musikkappelle spielte zum Tanz auf. Aurora saß am Lehrertisch und unterhielt sich mit Albus Dumbledore, als Lucius Malfoy an den Tisch trat und sie zum Tanz aufforderte.

Sie war sprachlos. Vor ein paar Tagen in ihrem Büro hatte er sie seine Geringschätzung noch deutlich spüren lassen, und jetzt forderte er sie zum Tanz auf? Am liebsten hätte sie ihn zum Teufel geschickt, aber sie hatte schon feststellen können, dass er nicht nur dem Schulrat angehörte, sondern auch im Ministerium eine wichtige Position innehatte, also überall bekannt und geachtet, wenn nicht gar gefürchtet war… als Lehrerin der Schule konnte sie an diesem Abend kaum wagen, seine Aufforderung abzulehnen. 

Also nickte sie nur und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen. Die Musik setzte ein, und sie begannen zu tanzen. Mit den ersten Schritten waren alle ihre Gedanken plötzlich wie ausgelöscht, während sie sich im Rhythmus der Musik bewegten und er sie immer fester an sich zog, seine Haare ihr Gesicht streiften, seine Nähe ihr den Atem nahm… 

Was war geschehen? War sie dabei, ein Opfer der dunklen Künste zu werden, sie, die sie Jahre des Studiums verbracht hatte, um schwarze Magie zu erkennen und abzuwehren? Was hatte er mit ihr vor? Warum hatte sie keine ihrer Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten angewandt, obwohl sie doch vom ersten Augenblick an gewusst hatte, dass er auf der falschen Seite stand, in zweifelhafte Machenschaften verwickelt sein musste…es wäre ihr doch ein leichtes gewesen, mehr herauszufinden… Und nun? Hatte er sie verhext? Einen Fluch über sie gelegt? Wie hatte das geschehen können? Sie musste sich befreien…

Warum tue ich das, warum tanze ich mit dieser Frau, dachte er, als die Musik begann, und wieder stiegen Ärger und Ungeduld in ihm hoch, als er an die erste Begegnung mit ihr im Lehrerbüro dachte, aber nun aber hielt er sie in seinen Armen, und alles, was er noch denken konnte, war, dass sie ihm gehören musste, koste es, was es wolle. Wie war es möglich, dass sie eine solche Faszination auf ihn ausübte? Er hätte sich mit der Frage befassen müssen, ob sie einen Zauber verwendet, ihn unter ihren Einfluss gebracht hatte. Wusste sie von seinen geheimen Plänen? Was hatte sie vor? Handelte sie gar im Auftrag Dumbledores? Doch er konnte und wollte nicht über diese Fragen nachdenken, denn es beschäftigte ihn ein übermächtiger Gedanke: Er musste sie wiedersehen. 

Als die Musik zu Ende war, löste sie sich von ihm und wollte sich verabschieden, aber er hielt sie zurück:

"Aurora, wenn Sie mir keinen zweiten Tanz gewähren, darf ich Sie dann am nächsten Wochenende zu einem Glas ins Silberne Einhorn einladen?"

Ohne zu antworten, riss sie sich los und ging an ihren Platz zurück.

Am Lehrertisch beugte Dumbledore sich zu ihr und bemerkte: „Ganz ungewöhnlich, Malfoy bei einer solchen Gelegenheit hier zu sehen, gar nicht seine Art, wie ist übrigens die Geschichte mit seinem Sohn ausgegangen"? „ Ich habe ihn zu mir bestellt", erwiderte sie, „ihn gebeten, mit Draco zu sprechen." „Und wie hat er reagiert?" „Er hat mir klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass ihm gleichgültig war, was da passiert war." „Und?" „Ich wies ihn auf die Regeln hin, und er versprach, sich um die Sache zu kümmern, - was auch geschah." „Erstaunlich, ganz erstaunlich", versetzte Dumbledore, „Lucius scheint vor Ihnen Respekt zu haben, und das will viel heißen. Wie haben Sie das geschafft?" Sie zuckte die Achseln.

Spätabends in ihrem Zimmer nahm sie den Spiegel aus der Schublade; wieder zeigte er allerlei durcheinander wirbelnde Bilder, darunter Albus Dumbledore, der sie kopfschüttelnd ansah und warnend seinen Zeigefinger hob, das Bankett, den Sternenhimmel des Saales, die Tänzer, die sich im Takt der Musik bewegten…

In diesem Augenblick brachte eine kleine Eule einen Brief für sie, auf feinem Briefpapier mit eingeprägten Initialen L.M. „Silbernes Einhorn, Sonntag Abend, acht Uhr."

Nochmals warf sie einen Blick auf ihren Spiegel: Lucius hält sie in seinen Armen und küsst sie leidenschaftlich…

Was soll ich tun? fragte sie sich, und anstatt den Spiegel zu befragen, schloss sie die Augen: wieder sah sie die dunkle Aura, die ihn umgab, seine Machtbesessenheit und Arroganz, was ist sein Geheimnis, fragte sie sich, und was hat er mit mir vor? Sie nahm ihren Umhang ab und wollte ihn an den Kleiderhaken hängen, da bemerkte sie, dass eines seiner langen silbernen Haare auf dem Stoff hängen geblieben war; nachdenklich betrachtete sie es eine Weile, dann nahm sie ein Buch aus dem Regal und blätterte darin, bis sie fand, was sie gesucht hatte…


	5. 4 Im Silbernen Einhorn

**4. Im Silbernen Einhorn**

Lucius Malfoy saß im Silbernen Einhorn und wartete; seine Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Würde sie kommen? Sie hatte nicht auf seine Post geantwortet, und er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr in der unangenehmen Lage befunden, auf jemanden warten zu müssen, der vielleicht nicht erscheinen würde. Wie kam er überhaupt dazu, sich freiwillig in eine solche Situation zu begeben?

Da öffnete sich die Tür, und Aurora trat ein, er ging ihr entgegen, ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie zu seinem Tisch. Dort stand schon eine Flasche Wein, und er füllte für sie beide die Gläser. Währenddessen hatte sie die Gelegenheit gefunden, das Haar auf seine Schulter zu legen; nun brauchte sie nur noch ihre Frage zu stellen.

„Schön, dass Sie gekommen sind, Aurora", sagte er und prostete ihr zu.

Sie erhob ebenfalls ihr Glas. „Auf einen angenehmen Abend, Lucius", antwortete sie.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille.

Dann fragte Lucius: „Und wie macht sich Draco so in der Schule?"

„Recht gut, er ist sehr begabt, - und, diese … Vorkommnisse haben sich nicht wiederholt, trotzdem stelle ich immer wieder fest, dass er zu viel über schwarze Magie weiß, als es für einen Jungen in seinem Alter ratsam wäre…."

„Oh, ich glaube, die Gefahren werden übertrieben", sagte er, „schwarze Magie gehört zur Zauberei dazu, sie ist eine der vielfältigen Formen der Magie, und insofern Teil unserer Realität…"

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass die verstärkte Nutzung der dunklen Künste letztlich Sie-wissen-schon-wen nur stärken wird?"

Ja, natürlich, dachte Lucius, genau! Und ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder an die Macht kommt, es ist alles vorbereitet, und ich werde Zaubereiminister! -  Plötzlich bemerkte er mit Entsetzen, dass er dabei war, diese Gedanken laut auszusprechen, aber das durfte nicht sein!

„Ja, natürlich, genau, und ich werde……" Er versuchte mit aller Kraft, die Worte zurückzudrängen. Das war doch unglaublich! Irgendwie hatte diese Aurora es geschafft, einen Wahrheitszauber auf ihn loszulassen. Sie wollte ihn aushorchen! Aber das würde er nicht zulassen. Es gab allerdings nur eine Möglichkeit: Er musste schnell ein anderes Thema finden, denn sonst würde der Zauber seine volle Wirkung entfalten, und er sähe sich gezwungen, alles zu verraten!

Verzweifelt suchte er nach einem Thema und begann schließlich aufs Geratewohl:

„Ach, lassen wir doch diese Diskussion, genießen wir lieber diesen Abend", sagte er, und nun konnte er seinen Worten nicht mehr Einhalt gebieten, die Wirkung des Zaubers war übermächtig geworden, und er fuhr fort: „Auf diesen Augenblick  habe ich gewartet, seit ich dich beim Tanz in meinen Armen hielt, ich habe dein Bild vor mir gesehen, deine Augen, deine Lippen, konnte  nur an eines denken: dich zu küssen… Heute Abend, Aurora, wirst du mir gehören!" 

Er hielt inne, wischte das Haar von seinem Umhang. Hatte er diese Worte wirklich laut ausgesprochen?

Ein Blick zu ihr genügte: Sie starrte ihn überrascht an.

„Tu das nie wieder", sagte er mit leiser Stimme und mühsam beherrschtem Zorn.

Sie wollte sprechen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Zu viele widerstreitende Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum, die sie vergeblich zu ordnen suchte: die dunkle Seite, - Männer und Frauen in einem Kreis, eine Schattengestalt, die sich über sie beugt, das dunkle Mal am Himmel, dann verschwamm dieses Bild, Verwirrung, ein innerer Kampf, und eine Tür, die sich öffnet, Lucius Malfoy hält ihr Foto in der Hand, betrachtet es, führt es an seine Lippen… Die Tür schließt sich, Zorn, Gewalt, dann wieder kühle Beherrschung und Unnahbarkeit.

In diesem Moment hob er seinen Zauberstab:

„IMPERIO!" Grüne Funken sprangen aus der Spitze des Stabs. Der Fluch traf sie unvorbereitet und mit voller Wucht.

„Wir gehen", sagte er und deutete auf die Tür. Im Vorbeigehen rief er noch „OBLIVIATE!" ins Lokal, und der Wirt sowie die Gäste vergaßen auf der Stelle, was gerade geschehen war.

Bevor sie aus dem Lokal ins Freie treten konnte, packte er sie, umhüllte sie mit seinem weiten Umhang, und sie flogen davon.


	6. 5 Vom unverzeihlichen Umgang

**5. Vom unverzeihlichen Umgang mit den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen**

Sie befand sich in einem großen Raum, voller kunstvoll gearbeiteter alter Möbel und kostbarer Teppiche. Auf der rechten Seite stand neben einem hohen Schrank ein großes Bett mit Baldachin, an der Wand ihr gegenüber verdeckten schwere dunkle Samtvorhänge ein großes Fenster. An den Seitenwänden waren Kandelaber angebracht, deren Kerzen den Raum in ein diffuses flackerndes Licht tauchten. Auf der linken Seite befand sich ein Kamin, in dem ein Feuer brannte. Über dem Kaminsims hing ein großer Spiegel mit goldenem Rahmen. Vor dem Fenster stand ein Sekretär, davor ein Stuhl, und neben dem Kamin saß Lucius in einem Armsessel. Er hatte sich bequem zurückgelehnt, die Beine ausgestreckt und stützte sich auf seinen Stock mit dem Schlangenknauf.

„Du wirst nun tun, was ich dir befehle."

Sie wandte sich ihm zu. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich leer an, und eine Welle der Leichtigkeit erfasste sie. Alles war einfach und überschaubar geworden, sie brauchte sich keine Gedanken mehr zu machen, einfach nur das zu tun, was er von ihr verlangen würde…..

Sie sah ihn an: „Ja, Lucius, ich tue alles, was du willst."

„Als erstes", sagte er mit kühler Stimme, „wenn ich mit dir spreche, hast du gefälligst den Blick zu senken, und du nennst mich ‚Herr' oder ‚Gebieter'"

Sie senkte die Augen. „Ja, mein Herr."

Sie wartete, fragte sich,  was er wohl als nächstes befehlen würde, aber es herrschte Stille im Raum. Sie wagte nicht aufzublicken.

Lucius liebte es, den Imperius-Fluch anzuwenden, er genoss es, wenn jemand ihm so völlig ausgeliefert war und alles tun musste, was er verlangte. Schon oft hatte er Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums dazu gezwungen, Informationen für die Todesser zu liefern, und wichtige Entscheidungen in seinem Sinne zu beeinflussen, und jedes Mal hatte er dieses Gefühl der Macht in vollen Zügen ausgekostet.

Nun also war Aurora ihm ausgeliefert, er würde ihr Respekt beibringen und sie würde es gründlich bereuen, dass sie ihn mit diesem dämlichen Wahrheitszauber belegt hatte… Sie würde ihm zu Willen sein. Er würde sie auf das Bett werfen und…

Nein, so ging das nicht. Er stellte sich vor, wie Narcissa ihn verspotten würde: „Musst du jetzt schon die unverzeihlichen Flüche bemühen, nur um eine Frau ins Bett zu kriegen?" Nicht, dass sie etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, er und sie gingen seit langem getrennte Wege. Trotzdem war es praktisch, dass sie jetzt gerade für einige Tage verreist war.

Sein Blick fiel auf einen Haufen Wäsche in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Narcissa hatte immer noch keinen neuen Hauselfen gefunden. (Gesucht hatte sie wahrscheinlich nicht, denn das letzte, was sie zu dem Thema zu sagen gehabt hatte, war: „Such doch selber einen, du hast dir ja schließlich unseren Dobby vor der Nase wegschnappen lassen, von diesem Schuljungen!")

„Aurora", sagte er, „du wirst jetzt erst mal diese Wäsche da waschen, bügeln und in den Kleiderschrank legen, dann machst du die Küche sauber, spülst das Geschirr ab und räumst alles auf."

„Jawohl, mein Gebieter", sagte sie, dann, nach einem Zögern, setzte sie hinzu: „Dürfte ich wohl meinen Zauberstab…"

„Nein, kommt nicht in Frage."

Den Zauberstab hatte er ihr gleich als erstes weggenommen.

„Ich gebe untertänigst zu bedenken, dass allein das Waschen dieser Wäsche mehrere Stunden dauern wird, wenn man es ohne Hilfsmittel macht."

Lucius sah sie verwundert an. Konnte das sein, oder log sie ihn  an, nur um an den Zauberstab zu kommen? Andererseits wäre es wirklich Zeitverschwendung, und er konnte sich etwas Besseres vorstellen, als ihr stundenlang beim Wäschewaschen  zuzusehen.

„Na gut." Er reichte ihr den Zauberstab, hielt seinen eigenen gleichzeitig auf sie gerichtet und warnte: „Aber mach keine Dummheiten."

Sie machte sich an die Arbeit, ließ die Wäsche einige Male in der Luft herumwirbeln, wobei sie mit dem Zauberstab eine weiße schaumige Substanz verteilte, aus der bunte Blasen in die Luft stiegen, dann blies sie einen leichten Wind hindurch, und schließlich strich sie noch ein paar Mal über jedes Wäschestück, bis es glatt war und begann, sich von selbst zusammenzufalten. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs öffnete sie den Kleiderschrank, und die fertige Wäsche flog hinein. In der Küche hatte sie ebenfalls schnell Ordnung geschaffen.

Als sie wieder in Lucius' Zimmer zurückkam, inspizierte er gerade die frischgewaschenen Socken im Schrank.

„Da sind ja Löcher drin", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

Sie warf einen Blick darauf und sagte: „Die sind hinüber."

„Meine schönen seidenen Slytherin-Socken…"

„Na gut", sagte sie. „REPARO!" 

„Das sieht ja unmöglich aus!" Er betrachtete die Verdickungen an den Fersenteilen, wo die Fäden wild durcheinander liefen.

„Leider habe ich mit den Stopf-, Strick- und Häkelzaubern immer Schwierigkeiten gehabt, besser kann ich es einfach nicht!"

Er schaute sie scharf an, und sie setzte hastig hinzu: „Ich bitte um Verzeihung."

In ihrem Hinterkopf regte sich ein leiser Ärger. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, gegen den Imperius-Fluch anzukämpfen. In ihrer Ausbildung hatte sie eine Taktik erlernt, die darin bestand, sich zunächst gefügig zu zeigen, ungefährliche Befehle zu befolgen, aber gleichzeitig in einem Winkel des Geistes den Widerstand aufzubauen, so dass man sich mit geballter Macht gegen die wirklich schweren Eingriffe in die eigene Integrität wehren konnte.

In diesem verborgenen Teil ihres Bewusstseins regte sich aber auch noch etwas anderes als der aufkeimende Widerstand gegen den Fluch, nämlich eine kleine vorwitzige Stimme, die fragte, was Lucius denn eigentlich mit ihr vorhatte, offenbar nicht unbedingt, sie in den Dienst von Du-weißt-schon-wem oder seiner Todesser zu stellen    ---------

„ACCIO", sagte Lucius, und Auroras  Zauberstab landete wieder in seiner Hand. Er legte ihn auf dem Schreibtisch ab und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel, von dem aus er Aurora betrachtete. Sie hatte die langen roten Haare unter ihrem Hut aufgesteckt, um den Hals hatte sie einen bunten Schal geschlungen, unter dem Umhang trug sie eine enganliegende Jacke und dazu einen weiten langen Rock.

„Nimm deinen Hut ab", sagte er. Sie tat es.

„Nimm die Haarnadeln heraus." Die roten Locken fielen über ihre Schultern und ihr Gesicht.

„Den Umhang." Sie nahm ihn ab.

„Du könntest einen Striptease machen", überlegte er.

„Was ist das bitte, Herr?" fragte Aurora.

Gütiger Merlin,  jetzt musste er das erklären! Na ja, egal, wenn er mit ihr fertig wäre, würde er sie einer kleinen Gedächtnisveränderung unterziehen, und sie würde sich an nichts erinnern…

„Also, da ist eine Bühne, Musik, und eine Frau, sie bewegt sich zu der Musik und zieht dabei ihre Kleider aus, - es ist, äh, aufregend, sinnlich, verführerisch…"

Aha, dachte Aurora. Wie die Tänze der Veela vielleicht. Aber ich bin keine Veela, schön wär's, als Veela wäre ich den Imperius-Fluch  in Sekundenschnelle los!

Da fiel ihr etwas ein. Als sie einmal in Ägypten gewesen war, hatte sie dort Muggelfrauen und Hexen gesehen, die einen sehr schönen Tanz beherrschten, und sie hatte damals auch versucht, ihn zu erlernen.

„Mein Herr und Gebieter, darf ich bitte noch einmal meinen Zauberstab benutzen, ich werde dann sogleich Ihren Wunsch erfüllen."

„Wenn's unbedingt sein muss." Er warf ihr den Stab zu.

Sie beschrieb mit dem Zauberstab einen Kreis in der Luft, sagte: „SONORUS", und sogleich erklang Musik im Raum.

„PROYECTIO!" Sie richtete den Stab auf die Zimmerdecke. Buntes Licht ergoss sich wie ein schillernder Wasserfall in den Raum und ließ kleine glitzernde Sternchen auf den samtenen Vorhängen und den Wänden tanzen.

Schließlich strich sie mit dem Zauberstab über ihre Kleidung:

Nun hatte sie weite grüne Hosen aus einem glänzenden Stoff an, die über den Knöcheln in mit feiner Borte bestickten Bündchen zusammen gehalten wurden. Um ihre Hüften lag ein breiter Gürtel aus feinziseliertem Gold. Sie trug eine kurze Jacke mit angesetzten Ärmeln, die ihren Bauch freiließ und ebenfalls kunstvoll bestickt und mit Goldfäden durchwirkt war. Viele glänzende Armreifen schlangen sich um ihre Handgelenke und Arme. Um den Kopf war ein buntes Seidentuch gebunden, und über ihre Stirn wand sich ein grünes, mit glänzenden Steinen besetztes Band. An den Füßen hatte sie spitz zulaufende reich mit Stickereien verzierte Pantoffeln, und auch ihre Knöchel waren mit goldenen Reifen geschmückt.

Sie begann zu tanzen, wie sie es in Ägypten gelernt hatte und beobachtete Lucius verstohlen. Es schien ihm zu gefallen. Die überhebliche Arroganz war fast ganz aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, und er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie diesmal den Zauberstab behalten und unauffällig hinten in den Gürtel gesteckt hatte.

Nach einer Weile aber sagte er mit seiner üblichen Ungeduld in der Stimme:

„Jetzt fang schon an!"

Sie nahm das Band von der Stirn und löste das Kopftuch.

„Weiter!"

Sie streifte die Pantoffeln ab.

„Weiter!"

Sie knöpfte die Jacke auf. Darunter trug sie ein mit Pailletten besticktes Oberteil aus grünem Satin. Zögernd zog sie die Jacke aus und ließ sie zu Boden fallen.

„Weiter!"

Die weite Hose glitt zu Boden. Nun war sie nur noch mit der Unterwäsche, - das Höschen, passend zum Oberteil, war ebenfalls aus grünem glänzendem Stoff, - und dem Gürtel bekleidet.

„Das Oberteil!"

Sie öffnete den Verschluss am Rücken, streifte die Träger herunter…

„Zieh es ganz aus!"

Sie ließ das Oberteil fallen.

Immer noch fühlte sich ein Teil von ihr angenehm schwerelos, bereit, sich weiter einfach treiben zu lassen, aber in dem abgetrennten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins sagte eine Stimme immer deutlicher: „Das muss ein Ende haben."

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie Lucius, wie er, ohne eine Regung zu zeigen, in seinem Sessel saß, angetan mit seinem schwarzen Umhang, darunter der Jacke und der roten Weste mit den silbernen Knöpfen, dann die schwarze Hose, Schuhe und Socken (silberne  Schlangen auf grünem Grund…)

Sie nahm ihre Kräfte zusammen. Dann blickte sie auf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Was habe ich gesagt?" fuhr er auf.

„Den Blick senken", antwortete sie und schaute wieder zu Boden.

„Genau!"

„Verzeihung, mein Gebieter."

„Weiter jetzt!"

Sie tat, als suchte sie den Gürtelverschluss und tastete dabei unauffällig nach ihrem Zauberstab. Blitzschnell zog sie ihn heraus und richtete ihn auf Lucius, den ihr Angriff völlig unvorbereitet traf.

„DIFFINDO!"

Die Spange, die seinen Umhang zusammenhielt, sprang auf, der Stoff glitt von seinen Schultern, während gleichzeitig mit einem Schlag, wie in einer kleinen Explosion, die unzähligen Knöpfe von seiner Kleidung absprangen, in die Luft flogen und dann wie ein silberner Regen zu Boden prasselten. Lucius sprang auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab…

„EXPELLIARMUS!" rief Aurora, und während der Stab in hohem Bogen durch das Zimmer flog, rutschte seine Hose, deren Knöpfe ebenfalls abgesprungen waren, langsam über seine Hüften und Beine herunter.

„IMPERIO!" schloss Aurora ihre Salve von Zaubersprüchen ab.

°°°°°°

Lucius fühle sich leicht, unbeschwert, losgelöst. Es war schön, einmal keine Entscheidungen treffen zu müssen. Aurora würde  alles in die Hand nehmen.

Wie bitte? fragte eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, was ist hier eigentlich los?

Aurora schaute sich ihn in aller Ruhe an. Der Mann war ein echter Slytherin-Fan! Dabei musste es doch 20 bis 25 Jahre her sein, seit er die Schule verlassen hatte. Er trug doch tatsächlich grüne Boxershorts mit silbernen Schlangenmotiven, passend zu den Socken.

„Du kannst jetzt deine Sachen ausziehen", sagte sie, „bis auf das da."

Sie zeigte auf seine Shorts.

Er streifte seine Lederhandschuhe ab und zog dann folgsam Jacke, Weste, Hemd, Hose, Strümpfe und Schuhe aus.

„Lucius, was soll ich nur mit dir machen? Vielleicht willst du all die Knöpfe wieder annähen? Ach, ich bezweifle, dass man dir jemals auch nur den einfachsten Haushaltszauber beigebracht hat….Also, komm her!" Sie winkte ihn zu sich.

Nun stand er in der Mitte des Raumes. Immer noch tanzten die bunten Lichter durch das Zimmer, immer noch erklang die ägyptische Musik. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs löschte sie die Beleuchtung, und nur noch die Kerzen und das Feuer des Kamins erhellten den Raum. Die Musik wurde leiser.

Sie betrachtete ihn, seine silberblonden Haare, die jetzt auf seine bloßen Schultern fielen. Sie trat auf ihn zu und drehte eine Strähne zwischen ihren Fingern. Sie fühlte sich weich und seidig an.

Der Spiegel über dem Kamin warf ihrer beider Bild zurück. Kerzenschein auf nackter Haut, ihre Hände auf seinem Haar, seinen Schultern, seiner Brust.

Er spürte ihre Berührung, kühl fühlten sich ihre Hände an, auf seiner Haut, die plötzlich wie Feuer brannte.

Er schaute sie an.

Sie ließ von ihm ab. „Du kennst doch die Spielregeln", sagte sie und warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

Er senkte die Augen.

Ich sollte jetzt disapparieren, dachte sie, ihn einfach da stehen lassen… Es wäre das Vernünftigste…

Während ihrer Ausbildung hatte sie gelernt, den Imperius-Fluch abzuwehren, und ihn zur Übung auch anwenden müssen. Im Ernst aber hatte sie ihn niemals ausgesprochen; schließlich war es verboten, sich der unverzeihlichen Flüche zu bedienen….Und so hatte sie nicht wirklich gewusst, wie es sich anfühlte, einen anderen Menschen so völlig unter ihrer Kontrolle zu haben, und konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, diese Macht ein wenig (nur ein klein wenig, sagte sie sich…) auszukosten.

„Leg dich aufs Bett!"

Moment, das war doch meine Idee gewesen, dachte er.

Er legte sich aufs Bett. Sie setzte sich neben ihn. Wieder spürte er ihre Hände, die jetzt über seinen ganzen Körper glitten. 

„Schließ die Augen!"

Sie betrachtete sein Gesicht. Seine Mundwinkel waren nun nicht mehr spöttisch nach oben gezogen, und sie fuhr leicht mit dem Zauberstab die Konturen seiner Lippen nach. Dann beugte sie sich über ihn und küsste ihn.

Er begann, ihren Kuss zu erwidern, da berührte sie mit dem Zauberstab seine Stirn und sagte sanft:

„IMPERIO. Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt, irgendetwas zu tun, außer ich befehle es ausdrücklich."

Sie fuhr fort, ihn zu küssen, und nun spürte er nicht mehr nur ihre Hände, sondern ihren ganzen Körper, sie hatte sich neben ihn auf das Bett gelegt und tat mit ihm, was sie wollte…

Ich muss etwas unternehmen, dachte er, ich muss mich befreien, aber es gelang ihm nicht, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, schon wieder küsste sie ihn, spürte er ihr Haar auf seiner Haut, ihren Körper über sich…

Aurora hielt inne. Wie weit wollte sie eigentlich gehen? Sie betrachtete ihn, und da sah sie es: Auf seinem linken Unterarm hatte er einen dunklen Fleck, wie eine Tätowierung, eine Schlange oder so etwas. Das Dunkle Mal! Jetzt verfärbte es sich, wurde erst feuerrot, dann blauschwarz. Sie berührte es mit dem Zauberstab und murmelte einige Worte. Das Mal verblasste.

Lucius hatte  nichts gespürt, außer dieser unerträglichen Spannung… Warum hat sie aufgehört? fragte er sich, und er konnte nur an eines denken: endlich Aurora an sich zu ziehen. Er nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und fragte:

„Aurora, Liebste, Gebieterin, hast du vielleicht einen Befehl, einen Wunsch, den ich erfüllen kann?"

Aurora überlegte einen Moment und antwortete dann:

„Ja, allerdings", und sie berührte sie mit dem Zauberstab wieder seine Stirn, diesmal, um den Imperius-Fluch aufzuheben….


	7. 6 Das Dunkle Mal

**6. Das Dunkle Mal**

Was habe ich nur getan? fragte sie sich, und schaute sich im Zimmer um. Lucius lag neben ihr und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Plötzlich richtete er sich auf, griff sich an seinen Arm, und stieß einen unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei aus. Das Dunkle Mal hatte wieder angefangen, zu brennen und war nun tiefschwarz geworden. Aurora nahm ihren Zauberstab und berührte wieder die Stelle. Wieder sprach sie den Zauberspruch, und wieder verblasste das Mal.

Er schaute sie an.

„Was hast du da getan?"

„Ein Heilzauber, den ich in Indien gelernt habe, geht es dir besser?"

„Geht es mir besser, du beliebst zu scherzen! Weißt du, was das ist?"

„Ja, natürlich, das Dunkle Mal, aber sieh nur, es ist schon viel blasser geworden."

„Aurora, das ist nicht irgendein Hautausschlag, das kann man nicht einfach verschwinden lassen."

„Nein, einfach ist das bestimmt nicht", sagte Aurora, „aber es ist auch nicht unmöglich. Vorhin hat es sich auch schon verfärbt, aber du hast nichts gemerkt."

„Was, es hat sich vorhin schon einmal verfärbt?  Heiliger Merlin, ich bin zu spät!"

Er sprang auf, öffnete den Kleiderschrank, zog neue Kleider heraus und begann, sich hastig anzuziehen. Als er dabei war, sich die Handschuhe überzustreifen, klingelte es Sturm an der Haustür. Lucius verließ ohne ein Wort des Abschieds mit eiligen Schritten das Zimmer.

Aurora öffnete die Samtvorhänge. Draußen kündigte ein heller Streifen am Horizont den Tag an. Unten an der Tür standen im fahlen Schein einer Laterne zwei dunkel gekleidete Gestalten mit schwarzen Kapuzen, die sie über das Gesicht gezogen hatten. Sie nahmen Lucius, der gerade aus der Tür trat, in ihre Mitte, und sofort darauf  disapparierten alle drei.

°°°°°°

Voldemort war außer sich vor Zorn. Lucius Malfoy, einer seiner treuesten Diener und wichtigster Mann im Zaubereiministerium, war nicht erschienen, nicht auf seinen ersten, und auch nicht auf seinen zweiten Befehl hin. Darauf hatte er zwei seiner Anhänger ausgesandt, um ihn herbringen zu lassen.

Nun stand Lucius vor dem Dunklen Lord. Der fragte ihn mit leiser, schneidender Stimme:

„Wo warst du so lange?"

„Ich wurde aufgehalten, ich bitte untertänigst um Verzeihung, Herr."

„So, aufgehalten, und was war so dringend, dass du meinem Ruf nicht folgen konntest?"

Lucius antwortete nicht.

„Was hat dich abgehalten, deinem Herrn zu dienen? Sprich!"

Lucius schwieg.

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt. CRUCIO!"

°°°°°°

Aurora stand am Fenster und sah, wie die Sonne langsam aufging. Ich muss zur Schule, durchfuhr es sie plötzlich, meine Güte, ich muss mich beeilen. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs brachte sie ihre Kleidung in Ordnung und dann disapparierte sie mit einem lauten Plopp an die Grenze zu Hogwarts. So schnell sie konnte, legte sie den Weg zur Schule zurück und begab sich in ihr Büro.

Wie sollte sie heute vor die Schüler treten? Sie hatte sich wirklich unverantwortlich verhalten. Und ausgerechnet heute stand der Imperius-Fluch auf dem Programm….

°°°°°°

„Guten Morgen allerseits", begrüßte sie die Schüler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin etwas zu leutselig zur gemeinsamen Schulstunde.

„Heute werden wir den bisher gelernten Stoff rekapitulieren und eine kleine Wiederholung machen. Also, wir beginnen mit den Wichteln, den Kappas, den Rotkappen und den Werwölfen: Wer möchte den Anfang machen?"

„Aber, Frau Professor", sagte Ron enttäuscht, „Sie hatten uns doch versprochen, mit uns die Abwehr des Imperius-Fluchs zu üben, so wie wir es bei Professor Moody begonnen hatten…."

„Ja, Mr. Weasley, das ist schon richtig, und wir werden das auf jeden Fall nachholen…"

Sie brach ab, unfähig, noch irgendein Wort herauszubringen, nur noch mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, dass sie nie mehr in ihrem Leben irgendetwas zum Thema Imperius würde sagen können, ohne vor Scham in den Boden zu versinken…

„Aber wann werden wir das nachholen?" fragte Hermine ungeduldig.

„Zu gegebener Zeit, zu gegebener Zeit", antwortete Aurora, bevor sie sich zur Tafel umdrehte, um einige Stichworte anzuschreiben.

°°°°°°

Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen: Der Unnennnbare hatte ihn dem Cruciatus-Fluch unterworfen, ihn, Lucius Malfoy, seine rechte Hand! Ohne seine Verbindungen im Ministerium wären dem Dunklen Lord jetzt schon sämtliche Auroren des Ministeriums auf der Spur, ohne ihn hätte er nie die Informationen erhalten, die er so dringend brauchte. Und dennoch behandelte er ihn wie einen Verräter, einen Abtrünnigen! 

Was hätte er denn tun sollen? Hätte er sagen sollen: Mein Lord, ich stand unter dem Imperius-Fluch, als Sie mich zu sich riefen?  - Du, Lucius? Wie konnte das geschehen, und wer hat es geschafft, dich, einen der mächtigsten Zauberer, zu unterwerfen? - Was hätte er denn sagen sollen? Bei Merlin, dass ihm diese Geschichte hatte passieren können! Und warum hast du dich nicht befreit? hätte der Dunkle Lord gefragt. Ja, zum Teufel, warum eigentlich? dachte Lucius. Weil ich nicht konnte? Weil ich  nicht wollte?

Und jetzt habe ich auch noch die Eule losgeschickt, dachte er.


	8. 7 Verhängnisvolle Entscheidung

**7. Verhängnisvolle Entscheidung**

Am Abend flog eine Eule an Auroras geschlossenes Fenster und klopfte mit dem Schnabel an das Glas. Sie öffnete und erkannte den winzigen Vogel und den Umschlag und das Briefpapier mit den Initialen. Als sie den Brief öffnete, fiel ein zierlicher verschnörkelter Schlüssel heraus. Auf dem Blatt stand: Samstag Abend 20.00 Uhr. L.M.

Sie drehte den Schlüssel vorsichtig zwischen den Fingern… Ja, es war ein Portschlüssel, und, ja, sie war unvorsichtig gewesen, ihn mit bloßen Händen zu berühren!

Sie nahm ihren Gedankensortierspiegel zur Hand. Er zeigte ihr Kerzenschein auf nackter Haut, Küsse und gewagte Zärtlichkeiten, das Spiel der Körper auf dem großen Bett unter dem Baldachin, den Moment, in dem sie den Fluch gelöst hatte und….

Sie klopfte auf den Spiegel. „Zeig mir einen einzigen vernünftigen Gedanken", flüsterte sie. Die Spiegelfläche wurde schwarz.

Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Wozu? Hätte der Schlüssel eine versteckte Macht gehabt, so wäre es jetzt ohnehin um sie geschehen. Trotzdem verpackte sie ihn nun mit Hilfe des Zauberstabs, ohne ihn zu berühren, in seinen Umschlag und schickte die Eule damit zurück.

Am nächsten Morgen jedoch erschien die Eule wieder an ihrem Fenster, und wieder hatte sie einen Brief im Schnabel. Diesmal benutzte Aurora sofort ihren Zauberstab, denn auch diesmal befand sich in dem Brief ein magischer Gegenstand: ein kleiner Stein, der in allen Regenbogenfarben schimmerte. Der Brief enthielt eine kurze Erklärung: Begib dich an einen Ort deiner Wahl und nimm den Stein in die Hand, wenn du mich sehen willst. Samstag Abend 20.00 Uhr.

Aurora betrachtete den Stein nachdenklich. Hätte sie den Schlüssel benutzt, so hätte sie sich in seine Hände begeben, nun aber war er es, der sich in ihre Hand begab. Er gab ihr mit dem Stein die Macht, ihn herbeizurufen!

Die ganze Woche über kämpfte sie mit sich, und am Samstag musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie von Anfang an auf verlorenem Posten gestanden hatte. Sie traf ihre Vorbereitungen, mietete sich in einer kleinen Muggelpension in einem Ferienort am Meer ein und wartete im Zimmer auf den Abend. Der Stein begann zu leuchten und wurde von innen wie von einer Flamme erhellt, und sie nahm ihn in die Hand. Augenblicklich erfolgte ein lautes Plopp und Lucius stand direkt vor ihr.

Sie sahen sich an.

„Du hast mir nicht getraut", sagte er.

„Wäre das klug gewesen?" fragte sie.

„Nun, ich nehme an, du hast schlechte Erfahrungen mit mir gemacht." Er hob seinen Zauberstab.

„IM…"

„EX…"

kam es gleichzeitig von beiden, und die Zauberstäbe segelten langsam, als wären sie unschlüssig, was zu tun wäre, zu Boden.

Er trat nun auf sie zu und zog sie an sich, und schon war er dabei, den Verschluss ihres Umhangs zu lösen;  langsam glitt der schwere Stoff über ihre Schultern hinab auf den Boden.

Sie begann, die silbernen Knöpfe seiner seidenen Weste zu öffnen…

°°°°°°

Sie hielten ihre Treffen geheim, ohne es abgesprochen oder auch nur voreinander zugegeben zu haben; jeder von beiden wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr diese Beziehung dem eigenen Ansehen schaden konnte. 

Ich habe mich mit dem Feind, den dunklen Mächten, eingelassen, dachte sie, wie lange wird das gut gehen, aber wenn sie dann die kleine Eule vor dem Fenster sah, die den Umschlag mit seinen Initialen aus dem Schnabel in ihre Hand fallen ließ, wenn sie den Brief öffnete, auf dem er einen Treffpunkt mit Datum und Uhrzeit angab, nie war ein Gruß dabei, kein weiteres Wort, dann schlug ihr Herz höher, und sie dachte nur noch an das Wiedersehen.

Nun gab sie sich bereitwillig seiner Umarmung hin, und er, der bisher nur einen Gedanken gekannt hatte, nämlich das Streben nach Macht, und deshalb seit der furchtbaren Niederlage des Unnennbaren stetig daran arbeitete, diesem einen neuen Aufstieg zu ermöglichen, er, Lucius Malfoy, musste nun feststellen, dass der Gedanke an Aurora immer öfter alles andere verdrängte. Er wusste, dass diese unerklärliche Leidenschaft, die ihn gegen seinen Willen erfasst hatte, Vernunfterwägungen und Machtkalkül entgegenstand und ihm nur schädlich sein konnte, aber er hatte den Versuch aufgegeben, dagegen anzukämpfen.

Er verbrachte nun viel Zeit damit, ausgefallene Orte in der Muggelwelt zu finden, wo sie sich, ohne gesehen zu werden, treffen konnten, was ihn allerdings dazu zwang, heimlich auf dem Schwarzmarkt Goldstücke in Muggelwährungen umzutauschen, wobei er inständig hoffte, dass nicht Arthur Weasly ihm irgendwann auf die Schliche käme… er stellte sich schon die Schlagzeilen vor: „Muggelhasser Malfoy verbringt Urlaub in Muggelhotel!"


	9. 8 Entführung?

**8. Entführung?**

Trotz allem wurden sie eines Tages gesehen, als sie das Silberne Einhorn verließen…

Das Silberne Einhorn war ein Lokal, das von den Einheimischen und den Lehrern und Schülern von Hogwarts wegen der überhöhten Preise selten aufgesucht wurde. Es war vielmehr Anziehungspunkt für die zahlreichen Besucher aus aller Herren Länder, die jedes Jahr nach Hogsmeade kamen. Seit dem ersten Mal hatten sie sich nicht mehr dort getroffen, bis sie an einem der ersten schönen Frühlingsabende einander unerwartet auf der Hauptstrasse des Orts begegneten. Aurora hatte Besorgungen für die Schule erledigt, und Lucius war zu einer Sitzung des Schulrates gekommen. Sie grüßten einander förmlich, tauschten einige Höflichkeiten aus, beim Abschied aber sagte er leise: „Ich muss dich sehen, komm ins Silberne Einhorn." Sie wollte noch Einwände erheben, da war er schon weitergegangen.

Das Einhorn war, anders als bei ihrem ersten Treffen im Winter, diesmal gut besucht, und sie hatte gerade an einem der letzten freien Tische Platz genommen, als er das Wirtshaus betrat. Er setzte sich zu ihr. „War es klug, hierher zu kommen?" fragte sie. „Sicher nicht, aber ich musste dich einfach sehen", erwiderte er und setzte hinzu: „Im Moment habe ich so viel Arbeit, dass ich dich in der nächsten Zeit nicht treffen kann." „Mir geht es genauso", sagte sie, „ wir müssen die Examina vorbereiten, und es bleibt nicht viel Zeit für anderes."

„Wir könnten ein Stundenglas verwenden, du weißt schon, die Zeit zurückdrehen", sagte er. Ihr stockte der Atem, er musste verrückt sein, so etwas vorzuschlagen, war es doch vorgeschrieben, für Zeitveränderungen jeder Art eine besondere Genehmigung des Ministeriums zu beantragen. „Nein, das ist zu riskant", flüsterte sie, „und außerdem, mit welcher Begründung würden wir die Genehmigung bekommen?" „Du weißt, ich bekomme so ziemlich alles, was ich will, es dürfte mir nicht schwer fallen, die Papiere zu besorgen." Das ist Wahnsinn, dachte sie, und sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, Angst, sie könnte sich auf diesen Vorschlag einlassen, nur weil das Verlangen danach, ihn wieder zu sehen, so übermächtig war…

„Sobald ich es irgendwie ermöglichen kann, schicke ich dir die Eule", sagte er zum Schluss, als sie dabei waren, gemeinsam das Lokal zu verlassen. Am Ausgang blieben sie unschlüssig stehen, dann öffnete er die Tür, und sie traten hinaus auf die kleine Gasse. Dort war niemand zu sehen. „Komm mit mir, nur für einen Moment, ich kann dich noch nicht gehen lassen",  flüsterte er, während sie versuchte, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien. „Das ist unmöglich, ich muss in einer Stunde in Hogwarts bei der Lehrerkonferenz sein." „Eine Stunde, dann komm für eine Stunde."

°°°°°°

Im Schatten eines Hauseingangs gegenüber dem Silbernen Einhorn standen Harry, Ron und Hermine und trauten ihren Augen nicht. „Schaut mal, das ist Aurora Luzia, was macht die denn hier? Und wer ist das?" flüsterte Harry. „Ich tick aus!" sagte Ron, „seht mal wer da kommt." „Lucius Malfoy, was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Hermine. „He, was macht er da mit ihr, was ist da los?"

„Weg, sie sind einfach weg", sagte Ron fassungslos. „Er hat entweder einen Tarnumhang, oder sie sind disappariert", sagte Harry. „Beim Disapparieren kannst du niemanden mitnehmen, das würde heißen, sie ist freiwillig mitgekommen, und aus dem Tarnumhang kann man wieder herauskommen", sagte Hermine. „Wenn er sie aber mit Gewalt darunter festhält", wandte Ron ein. „Könnte sein, aber es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit", überlegte Hermine. „Und die wäre?" fragte Harry. „Das musst ausgerechnet du fragen, denk doch mal nach. Sein Umhang ist ein Portschlüssel."

Harry dachte an seine letzte Erfahrung mit einem solchen Portschlüssel und schauderte. „Glaubt ihr, er hat sie entführt?" fragte er. „Das ist doch klar!" sagte Ron, „sie würde doch nie aus freien Stücken mit jemandem wie Malfoy mitgehen, er muss sie dazu gezwungen haben, mit irgendeinem Zauber, was weiß ich." „Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?" Harry überlegte. „Wir müssen mit Dumbledore sprechen, vielleicht ist sie in Gefahr." „Dazu ist es heute Abend zu spät", wandte Hermine ein, „da wir ja wieder einmal die Schulregeln missachtet haben und eigentlich schon lange in unseren Schlafsälen sein müssten. Aber wenn sie morgen nicht da ist, sollten wir sofort alles sagen, was wir gesehen haben."

Doch am nächsten Morgen war Aurora Luzia wie gewohnt zum Unterricht erschienen, und obwohl die drei Freunde sie genau beobachtet hatten, konnten sie keine Anzeichen dafür entdecken, dass sie in der letzten Nacht entführt worden war. Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein…

Sie sprachen daher mit niemandem über ihre Beobachtung, aber sie wussten nicht, dass Crabbe und Goyle ihnen bei ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade gefolgt waren und die Szene ebenfalls beobachtet hatten…„Ihr spinnt ja total", sagte Draco, „habt wohl zu viel Butterbier getrunken", als Crabbe und Goyle ihm von ihrer Beobachtung erzählten.


	10. 9 Das Opfer

**9. Das Opfer**

Wieder einmal hatten sie sich heimlich getroffen, und wieder einmal hatte Aurora ihren Heilzauber ausgesprochen, als das Dunkle Mal sich verfärbte. „Warum tust du das" fragte er. 

Sie sagte nichts; sie wusste nicht, warum sie das immer wieder tat, es hinderte ihn ja doch nicht daran, jedes Mal dem Ruf seines Herrn zu folgen. Sie hatte immer wieder versucht, nicht mehr daran zu denken, sich nicht einzumischen, aber es war ihr nicht gelungen. Es war, als wäre dieser stetige Versuch die einzige Rechtfertigung dafür, dass sie sich immer wieder mit ihm traf. Sie durfte das doch nicht! Und sie fühlte sich so schuldbewusst. Am schlimmsten war der Gedanke, was Albus Dumbledore wohl dazu sagen würde, und die Angst, ihre Stelle zu verlieren, aber vor allem das Gefühl, das sie ständig quälte, das Gefühl, den Direktor zu hintergehen.

Hin und wieder wurde ihr auch bewusst, dass sie mit einer großen Gefahr spielte. Sie wusste ja nun, dass Lucius ein Anhänger Voldemorts war, sie hatte ja den Beweis gesehen, das Dunkle Mal. Sie hätte das in aller Öffentlichkeit bezeugen müssen, aber wie glaubwürdig wäre denn ihre Aussage? fragte sie sich dann wieder, und sie wusste, dass sie niemals den Mut haben würde, ihre Beziehung zu Lucius Malfoy einzugestehen, aber sie hatte auch nicht die Kraft, sie aufzugeben…

„Ich würde gern die Schmerzen lindern", sagte sie zu ihm, „ich versuche doch nur, dir zu helfen…"

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du dich da raushalten sollst!" unterbrach er sie, und disapparierte ohne ein weiteres Wort.

°°°°°°

Wieder einmal sollte das Dunkle Mal beschworen werden, wieder einmal trafen sich die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords und berieten, wie sie ihm zur Wiedererlangung der Macht verhelfen könnten.. Die Vorbereitungen für die geplante Verschwörung waren in vollem Gange.

„Lucius, wir müssen dich sprechen", sagte Crabbe, und Goyle nickte dazu.

„Worum geht es?" fragte Lucius, und sie zogen sich in einen anderen Raum zurück.

„Es ist uns da etwas zu Ohren gekommen. Demzufolge sollst du mit Hilfe schwarzer Magie Aurora Luzia Stellamaris, die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, unter deinen Einfluss gebracht haben."

„Wie kommt ihr denn darauf?"

„Uns brauchst du doch nichts vorzumachen! Aber gut, du wurdest mit ihr gesehen, und zwar in einer recht eindeutigen Situation", sagte Goyle.

„Darf ich fragen, von wem?"

„Tja, also, unsere Söhne haben dich mit ihr am Ausgang des Silbernen Einhorns gesehen, letzten Samstag", erklärte Crabbe.

„Die Jungen haben eine blühende Phantasie."

„Aber du wirst doch nicht abstreiten, dass du dort warst", wandte Goyle ein.

„Natürlich war ich dort, sie hatte mit mir über Draco sprechen wollen, nichts weiter. Warum ist das überhaupt so wichtig?"

„Jetzt gib's endlich zu, uns kannst du es doch sagen, das war wirklich eine geniale Idee von dir, warum hast du uns nicht eingeweiht?"

„Das war ein Meisterstück, das muss ich schon sagen", setzte Goyle hinzu und fuhr fort: „Sie ist genau das, was wir brauchen… Sie ist reinblütig, und sie ist eine Hexe mit überdurchschnittlichen Fähigkeiten. Außerdem wissen wir, dass sie in Dumbledores Auftrag Harry Potter schützt. Wenn sie in unserer Hand ist, wird gleichzeitig der Weg zu Potter frei." 

„Aber", sagte Crabbe, „worauf wartest du eigentlich noch, um den nächsten Schritt zu tun? Du wirst dem Dunklen Lord einen unschätzbaren Dienst erweisen, und dir winkt eine hohe Belohnung…"

„Einen Moment mal", warf Lucius ein, „bitte noch mal ganz von vorne, wovon redet ihr da eigentlich?"

Aber noch bevor er die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, verstand er plötzlich, was sie von ihm verlangten…


	11. 10 Quidditch und andere Zerstreuungen

**10. Quidditch und andere Zerstreuungen**

Vergeblich hatte Aurora auf die Eule gewartet. Seit dem letzten Treffen, als er wütend disappariert war, hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Es war sicher besser so, wenn sie sich nicht mehr sahen, und sie musste sich nicht immer Gedanken machen, ob sie nicht dabei war, einen großen Fehler zu begehen, und vor allem, kein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Dumbledore mehr haben…

Am Tag des Quidditch-Endspiels waren wieder Schüler, Lehrer und Eltern in Hogwarts zusammengekommen, und nun saß man auf den Tribünen und genoss das spannende Spiel. Wieder einmal spielte Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Lucius Malfoy beobachtete mit Genugtuung seinen Sohn, er war wirklich ein guter Spieler geworden, und vielleicht gelang Slytherin ja seit Jahren wieder einmal ein Sieg in der Endausscheidung…

Auf der Tribüne nebenan saßen die Lehrer, dort saß Aurora, ihr rotschimmerndes Haar fiel offen über ihre bloßem Schultern und glänzte in der Sonne; sie trug ein grünes tief ausgeschnittenes Kleid, und er konnte seine Augen nicht mehr von ihr lösen. Nun schaute sie hinüber, und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er durfte sie nicht mehr sehen, doch immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken vom Spiel ab…. Plötzlich großer Jubel bei Slytherin, Draco hatte den Goldenen Snitch gefangen, das war noch nie da gewesen, eine riesige Begeisterung brach los,… und Lucius hatte den Moment verpasst.

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Draco", sagte er nach dem Spiel, und angesichts dieses uneingeschränkten Lobs, - so etwas hatte er von seinem Vater noch nicht oft zu hören bekommen, - strahlte Draco über das ganze Gesicht.

In diesem Moment kam Aurora vorbei und gratulierte ebenfalls zum Sieg. Lucius ergriff die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und fragte: „Aurora, ich müsste Sie einen Moment sprechen, wäre das möglich?" „Ja, kommen Sie nachher kurz in meinem Büro vorbei."

°°°°°°

Wieder war er ohne anzuklopfen in ihr Büro eingetreten… Wieder trug er seine übliche Kleidung, schwarze, schwere, glänzende Stoffe, auf dem Revers das silberne Emblem Slytherins, um den Hals ein weinrotes Seidentuch, seine Weste mit den silbernen Knöpfen, sein weißes langes Haar, wie immer sorgfältig gekämmt, fiel glatt über seine breiten Schultern. Sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihm wenden…

Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort, als sie aufeinander zugingen… 

Es blieb nicht bei einem Kuss, es blieb nicht bei einer flüchtigen Umarmung, sie hielten erst inne, als er dabei war, die Träger ihres Kleides über ihre Schultern herunterzustreifen. „Nein", sagte sie unter Aufbietung aller Willenskraft. Er ließ sie los. „Es war ein Fehler, zu kommen, ich gehe jetzt besser." Abrupt wandte er sich von ihr ab und ging ohne ein Wort zur Tür hinaus.


	12. 11 Warnungen

**11. Warnungen**

Albus Dumbledore ging nachdenklich durch einem der vielen Kreuzgänge von Hogwarts; er machte sich Sorgen. Plötzlich schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Die Tür eines der Lehrerbüros war aufgestoßen worden, und ein Mann stürmte mit eiligen Schritten heraus. Lucius Malfoy! Es war, als hätten seine Sorgen plötzlich menschliche Gestalt angenommen. Malfoy war die Inkarnation seiner derzeitigen Befürchtungen, die Vorbereitung der Rückkehr Voldemorts unter dem Deckmantel der Respektabilität….

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihn immer wieder gewähren lasse, dachte Dumbledore. Warum ich immer so höflich und verbindlich zu ihm bin. Nun ja, natürlich weiß ich es; er hat Einfluss, Macht und Geld, und er steht in der Gunst von Cornelius Fudge, - während meine eigene Position zur Zeit nicht sehr sicher ist… Niemand glaubt, was Harry auf dem Friedhof gesehen hat, und offiziell ist Malfoy ein hoch angesehener Vertreter der Zaubereraristokratie und genießt Vertrauen und Respekt…

Der Direktor stand immer noch im Gang und hatte hinter Malfoy hergeschaut, noch nachdem er um die Ecke verschwunden war. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass er vor Auroras Büro stand. Lucius war also bei ihr gewesen…

Und nun muss ich auch noch zusehen, dachte er weiter, wie er Aurora, meine liebste und begabteste Schülerin, verführt.  Soll ich sie warnen? Würde sie denn auf mich hören? Aber sie hat ja die Gabe, durch den äußeren Anschein hindurch die wahren Sachverhalte zu erkennen. Ich sollte darauf vertrauen, dass ihr das auch dieses Mal gelingt… Es ist zumindest zu hoffen.

„Was wollte Lucius bei Ihnen?" fragte Dumbledore sie beim Abendessen.

„Nichts besonderes, eine Frage wegen Draco." „Wieder schwarze Magie?" „Nein, nein, im Gegenteil, er entwickelt sich zu einem sehr guten Schüler."

„Sie sind ja ganz blass, mein Kind, ist Ihnen nicht gut?"

„Doch, doch…"

„Denken Sie immer daran, Aurora, wenn Sie etwas auf dem Herzen haben, können Sie jederzeit zu mir kommen."

„Danke, das werde ich bestimmt tun."

„Ich bin beunruhigt", fuhr Dumbledore nachdenklich fort, „die Anzeichen mehren sich, dass die Macht der dunklen Seite wieder wächst. Die Todesser sollen sich mehrfach getroffen haben, das Dunkle Mal zeigte sich wieder, ich fürchte, alles geht wieder von vorne los, nun, da Voldemort seinen Körper wieder hat. Sie wissen, dass Sie hier an vorderster Front stehen, also seien Sie sehr wachsam."

„Ja, Professor, ich werde gleich die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verstärken, auch für Harry, seien Sie unbesorgt."

„Und, Aurora", fuhr er fort, „wir sollten uns über die Gesinnung unserer Feinde keinen Illusionen hingeben. Nehmen Sie Malfoy, nach außen ein geachtetes Mitglied unserer Gesellschaft, niemand konnte ihm je eine Verbindung zur dunklen Seite nachweisen, aber ich persönlich habe gar keinen Zweifel an seiner Verstrickung, ich habe selbst erlebt, wie er vor einigen Jahren dafür sorgte, dass die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde. Er ist dabei mit beispielloser Skrupellosigkeit vorgegangen und hat bedenkenlos das Leben der Schüler aufs Spiel gesetzt. Leider war es damals nicht möglich, die ganze Geschichte zu beweisen. Und das ist noch nicht alles. Harry Potter hat ihn letztes Jahr im Kreise der Todesser, die am Friedhof Voldemorts Ruf gefolgt waren, gesehen, aber außer mir glaubt ihm niemand, Sie können es ja täglich beobachten; alle leugnen hartnäckig, dass Voldemort zurück ist!"

°°°°°°

Am besten beantrage ich gleich meine Suspendierung vom Dienst, dachte Aurora, man kann wirklich nicht sagen, dass ich meinen Pflichten nachgekommen bin. Was Dumbledore ihr da erzählt hatte, war ja nichts Neues für sie. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass Lucius schwarze Magie praktizierte, das gab er ja sogar offen zu. Und sie hatte das Dunkle Mal gesehen und mehr als einmal erlebt, dass er dem Ruf des Unnennbaren folgte. Aber sorgfältig hatte sie es vermieden, über all das nachzudenken, und sorgfältig hatte sie auch beiseitegeschoben, was sie gesehen und intuitiv gespürt hatte, mit ihrer natürlichen Begabung, Dinge zu erkennen, die anderen verborgen blieben. Aurora, dass der Name auch zu einem Titel werden könnte, diese Hoffnung konnte sie nun begraben. Sie hatte kläglich versagt und das Unheil nicht erkennen, die Gefahr nicht kommen sehen wollen. Nun hatte Dumbledore sie ausdrücklich gewarnt. War sie für die Gefahr blind geworden, war es das, was diese unerklärliche Leidenschaft bewirkt hatte? Und worin bestand diese Gefahr genau?

Sie beschloss, ihren Spiegel zu befragen, und drehte und wendete ihn in ihren Händen. Er zeigte Hogwarts, in ein helles Licht getaucht, hier gab es also Sicherheit. An den Grenzen der Schule, dunkle Schatten, dann ein Ort, an dem sie wieder vermummte Gestalten in einem Kreis und das Dunkle Mal am Himmel sehen konnte…Plötzlich stand sie selbst in der Mitte, eine Schattengestalt beugte sich über sie, unvorstellbares Grauen erfasste sie und sie wurde von Schmerzen gepeinigt….


	13. 12 Entführung!

**12. Entführung!**

Lucius befand sich in der ungewöhnlichen Lage, nicht zu wissen, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Normalerweise fiel es ihm leicht, Entscheidungen zu treffen. Er handelte stets nur in seinem ureigenen Interesse. Was aber war hier sein Interesse? Es war doch eigentlich so klar: Es ging darum, eine neue Ordnung in der Zaubererwelt zu schaffen, oder besser gesagt, die alte wieder herzustellen, und dazu war es notwendig, dass der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, wieder an die Macht kam. Automatisch würden alle seine Anhänger an dieser Macht teilhaben, und genau das hatte er immer angestrebt. Genau dafür hatte er getan, was notwendig war. Skrupellos hatte er  Gegner ausgeschaltet, nie hatte er irgendeine seiner Taten bereut. Sie waren die Gewähr dafür, dass er beim Sieg die ihm gebührende Belohnung erhalten würde.

Nun also sollte er etwas tun, was er schon so oft getan hatte: dem Dunklen Lord ein Opfer zuführen, ein besonders wichtiges Opfer diesmal, denn dem Unnennbaren war es nicht genug, dass er nun wieder einen Körper hatte, es war ihm nicht genug, dass er möglicherweise das Leben dieses Körpers über die normale, den Sterblichen gesetzte Spanne hinaus würde verlängern können, denn der Weg zur Unsterblichkeit war ihm mit der Zerstörung des Steins der Weisen ja nun genommen… 

„Du bringst sie an einen Ort, an dem wir leicht an sie herankommen, sie wird dir vertrauen und keinen Verdacht schöpfen, - nein, keine Einwände jetzt, wir haben Nachforschungen angestellt, wir wissen, wie und wo du sie getroffen hast, also du brauchst sie nur zu einem eurer kleinen Rendezvous zu bestellen, und den Rest überlässt du uns" , das hatten Crabbe und Goyle ihm vor einigen Tagen mitgeteilt, und sie hatten ihm gleichfalls zu verstehen gegeben, dass es bald zu geschehen hatte…

Er war sich im klaren darüber, was passieren würde, oft genug hatte der Dunkle Lord in der letzten Zeit seinen Anhängern den Plan erläutert, nur hatte er noch nicht die geeignete Person gefunden. Nach dem, was Crabbe und Goyle ihrem Meister nun, in der Erwartung, endlich auch etwas mehr Anerkennung zu erhalten, zugetragen hatten, war dieser jetzt entschlossen, seinen Plan baldmöglichst in die Tat umzusetzen.

Lucius wusste, was mit ihr geschehen würde, … und wenn der Unnennbare sie in Besitz genommen hätte, würde sie für immer ihm gehören, würde er mit ihr nach seinem Willen verfahren, und wenn sie ihm gegeben hätte, was er wollte, könnte er sie töten, oder auch am Leben erhalten und sich weiter ihrer bedienen…

Er konnte die Bilder, die vor seinem inneren Auge entstanden, nicht abwehren. Der Dunkle Lord, ein Geist, der nicht in seinem eigenen Körper hauste, Blut, Fleisch und Knochen, von anderen genommen und zusammengefügt, eine Existenz zwischen Leben und Tod, bemächtigt sich des blühenden Lebens, nimmt ihren warmen Körper in Besitz, saugt ihre Lebenslust aus… 

„Wir sehen uns gezwungen, dem dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, mitzuteilen, dass du seinem Befehl immer noch nicht nachgekommen bist, und du weißt, welche Folgen das haben wird."

Das wusste er nur allzu gut, hatte er doch selbst der Bestrafung Abtrünniger beigewohnt, die Qualen, die sie hatten erleiden müssen, waren unvorstellbar gewesen, und er wusste, dass der Cruciatus-Fluch nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack darauf gewesen war.

„Und wenn du uns nicht hilfst, sie aus Hogwarts herauszulocken, dann werden wir eben auf andere Weise an sie herankommen."

°°°°°°

Am Samstag feierte ganz Slytherin in Hogsmeade den großen Sieg im Endspiel, aber auch Schüler und Lehrer der anderen Häuser hatten sich an diesem schönen Frühsommerabend ins Dorf begeben.

Aurora versuchte angestrengt, den komplizierten Ausführungen Professor McGonagalls über die Verwandlung von Kochtöpfen in Hüte zu folgen, aber immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zum heutigen Nachmittag zurück. Sie musste endlich diese ganze Geschichte vergessen, sie musste endlich wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Nach einem weiteren vergeblichen Anlauf zur Beteiligung am Gespräch beschloss sie, die Gesellschaft zu verlassen, verabschiedete sich und machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zurück zur Schule. Es war eine laue Nacht, der Himmel war noch hell, aber auch Mond und Sterne waren schon zu sehen, und an einer Wegbiegung hielt sie einen Moment an und lauschte in die Stille…

Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten gepackt,  und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

°°°°°°

Seit zwei Tagen war Aurora Luzia nun schon verschwunden, einfach spurlos verschwunden, seit dem Abend in Hogsmeade hatte niemand sie mehr gesehen. Harry und seine Freunde berieten, was sie tun sollten; es bestand doch kein Zweifel daran, dass sie nun tatsächlich entführt worden sein musste, und es war klar, von wem. Schließlich gingen sie zu Dumbledore und berichteten ihm von ihrer Beobachtung und ihrem Verdacht.

Dumbledore hörte aufmerksam zu, und sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte wachsende Besorgnis wieder.


	14. 13 Geständnisse

**13. Geständnisse**

Hagrid hatte Aurora am dritten Tag gefunden; sie hatte auf der Wiese am Rande des verbotenen Waldes gelegen, in tiefem Schlaf versunken. Er hatte sie sofort zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht, und nun lag sie im Krankenflügel, und man wartete gespannt darauf, dass sie endlich erwachte….

Als sie zu sich kam, wurde sofort Albus Dumbledore an ihr Krankenbett gerufen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Aurora?" fragte er.

„Alles in  Ordnung", antwortete sie, „ich fühle mich nur sehr, sehr schwach."

„Können Sie sich erinnern, was passiert ist?"

Aurora zögerte. Ihre Erinnerungen waren nicht sehr klar, und sie konnte nicht unterscheiden, was davon Traum, und was Wirklichkeit war, und… da waren gewisse Dinge, die sie niemals eingestehen konnte, vor allem nicht Albus Dumbledore, das war völlig undenkbar…

„Nein, es ist alles sehr undeutlich…"

Dumbledore bat Madam Pomfrey, mit Aurora eine Reihe von Tests durchzuführen, um festzustellen, ob sie eventuell durch schwarze Magie beeinflusst worden war, und auch er selber führte gewisse Versuche durch, bis er sich ganz sicher war, dass Aurora ihre dreitägige Abwesenheit unbeschadet überstanden hatte.

°°°°°°

In der folgenden Woche war sie so weit wieder hergestellt, dass sie mit den anderen Lehrern morgens wieder am Lehrertisch das Frühstück einnehmen konnte; mit dem Unterrichten sollte sie allerdings erst in einigen Tagen wieder beginnen.

„Aurora, ich muss Sie dringend sprechen", hatte Dumbledore zu ihr gesagt, und nun betrat sie voller Unruhe sein Büro. Sie wusste nur allzu gut, dass er sie jetzt ausführlich zu befragen gedachte…

„Setzen Sie sich, mein Kind, wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

„Danke, Sir, schon sehr viel besser."

„Dann lassen Sie uns über Lucius Malfoy sprechen."

„Woher wissen Sie…", begann sie.

„Aurora, ich bin ein alter Mann, aber ich konnte nicht umhin, gewisse Dinge zu bemerken… außerdem habe ich Informationen erhalten… Sagen Sie mir also ehrlich: war er es, der Sie entführt hat?"

„Ja."

„Sagen Sie mir nun alles, was Sie wissen, es ist von außerordentlicher Wichtigkeit."

Sie begann: „Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich in Hogsmeade war… dann kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern, ich war wohl bewusstlos gewesen, und dann wachte ich auf, wie aus einem tiefen Schlaf, und wusste nicht, wo ich war. Ich befand mich in einer kleinen Hütte auf einem Strohlager, sonst war in dem Raum nur ein kleiner Tisch mit einem Stuhl, und auf dem Tisch standen eine Karaffe mit Wasser, ein Teller mit Brot, Butter und Käse, und eine Schale mit Obst. Ich trat zur halb geöffneten Tür und sah draußen eine völlig unbekannte Landschaft, nur Wälder und Berge, soweit das Auge reichte, und keine menschliche Behausung, kein Anzeichen für Leben, weit und breit. Ich wollte hinausgehen, aber an der Schwelle hielt mich eine unsichtbare Kraft zurück."

Sie stockte. Plötzlich hatte er vor ihr gestanden. Was hatte er mit ihr vor? Ihr war Dumbledores Warnung eingefallen, sie hatte an ihre eigenen undeutlichen Ahnungen gedacht..

„Aurora", sagte Dumbledore, „bitte erzählen Sie doch weiter".

„Plötzlich stand Lucius vor mir, ich dachte an Ihre Warnung, wollte nach meinem Zauberstab greifen, aber konnte ihn nicht finden. „Ich musste ihn dir wegnehmen", sagte er und fügte hinzu, dies sei zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit notwendig gewesen."

„Und was geschah dann?"

„Ich sagte, es habe keinen Zweck, mir etwas vorzumachen, ich wüsste alles über ihn, und er antwortete, alles, was man mir über ihn erzählt habe, sei wahr, aber mir drohe von ihm keine Gefahr."

„Und?"

„…..ich glaubte ihm."

„Wie…", setzte Dumbledore an, aber in diesem Moment flatterte aufgeregt eine Eule ins Zimmer und ließ eine Extraausgabe des Tagespropheten genau vor Dumbledore auf den  Schreibtisch fallen.

Er betrachtete das Titelblatt: „Jetzt ist es also offiziell… Sehen Sie sich das an, Aurora, das wird eine der größten Verhaftungswellen auslösen, die es je gegeben hat. Wenn es denn stimmt, dass eine Verschwörung geplant war…"

Als ihr Blick auf die Titelseite fiel, stockte ihr der Atem. Zum ersten Mal wünschte sie, der Tagesprophet möge wie die Muggelzeitungen nur unbewegte Bilder zeigen. Das Titelphoto nahm fast die ganze erste Seite ein und zeigte einen bleichen Lucius Malfoy, flankiert von zwei schreckenerregenden Dementoren, die dabei waren, ihn in das Gefängnis von Askaban abzuführen. Mit jedem Schritt schien Lucius geschwächter, immer größer das Entsetzen in seinen Augen, und es gelang ihm sichtlich nur unter Aufbringung größter Willenskraft,  sich aufrecht zu halten.

„Sie verstehen nun sicher noch besser, warum ich Ihnen einige Fragen stellen muss. Ich war letzte Nacht in Askaban und habe am ersten Verhör teilgenommen. Es sieht so aus, als habe Malfoy sich freiwillig gestellt, um über eine geplante Verschwörung der Todesser auszusagen. Er erklärte sich jedenfalls bereit, alles preiszugeben, was er weiß, und er rechnet sicher damit, dass man ihm gegenüber Milde walten lässt, zunächst wird man jedoch genau überprüfen, ob er sich wirklich von Voldemort losgesagt hat. Wir wissen aber nicht, wie glaubwürdig seine Aussagen sind, denn er spricht auf den Veritaserum-Trank nur teilweise an; was die Verschwörung und ihre Mitwisser betrifft, so sprudelten die Informationen nur so heraus, aber zu Ihrer Entführung kam kein Wort."

„Er ist erstaunlich resistent, was Wahrheitszauber angeht", bemerkte sie.

 „Aurora, mein Kind, was haben Sie da eben gesagt? Sie glaubten ihm?"

„Er ist resistent gegenüber Wahrheitszaubern, aber das heißt nicht, dass er lügt", antwortete sie. 

„Sie glaubten ihm also. Schön und gut, aber welchen Sinn hatte dann diese Entführung?"

„Er wollte mich schützen, er wollte mich vor einem furchtbaren Schicksal bewahren…"

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Aurora, Sie werden mir doch nicht ohnmächtig werden…"

Dumbledore goss etwas Tee in einen Becher und flößte ihr die heiße Flüssigkeit ein; langsam kehrte die Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurück.

„Was war dieses Schicksal, können Sie mir dazu etwas mehr sagen, bitte, Aurora, ich weiß, dass es sehr schmerzhaft für Sie ist, aber wir müssen die Wahrheit kennen."

„Ich, ich.. sollte …"

Es gelang ihr nicht sofort, weiter zu sprechen, und Dumbledore wartete geduldig ab, während Aurora die Augen schloss und sich an die Geschehnisse erinnerte.

Lucius hatte ihr gesagt: „Es stimmt, alles, was über mich erzählt wird, ist wahr, du weißt es doch seit langem, dass ich zur dunklen Seite gehöre…"

In diesem Moment hatte er laut aufgestöhnt; wieder einmal hatte sich das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm entzündet. Sie hatte gedacht, er würde nun alsbald disapparieren, aber Lucius stand vor ihr, und während seine Schmerzen immer heftiger zu werden schienen, legte er seine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Sie hatte ihn erstaunt angesehen, dann einen Moment lang gefürchtet, er werde sie nun mitnehmen und den Todessern ausliefern, aber da hatte er weiter gesprochen:

„Du hast von mir nichts zu befürchten, glaube mir, Aurora…"

Erneut stieß er einen Schmerzenslaut aus: Aurora begriff in diesem Augenblick, dass er dabei war, sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Ruf des Dunklen Lords zur Wehr zu setzen.

Aber warum waren sie nicht längst gekommen, um ihn zu holen, so wie beim ersten Mal?

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten, erklärte er in hastigen, atemlosen Worten:

„Ich habe diese Stelle ausgewählt, weil sie besonders geschützt und unortbar ist,… apparieren oder disapparieren ist nicht möglich,… man kommt nur mit einem speziellen Portschlüssel hierher, den ich allein benutzen und aktivieren kann."

Und wieder wurde er von einer Welle des Schmerzes überflutet.

„Gib mir meinen Zauberstab", hatte sie gesagt. Er hatte sie angesehen. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann…", begann er, aber sie hatte ihre Hand auf sein Dunkles Mal gelegt. Da hatte er ihr wortlos den Zauberstab gereicht, und sie hatte ihren Heilzauber gesprochen. Wieder und wieder musste sie den alten Spruch wiederholen, bis endlich die Schmerzen nachzulassen begannen.

Er hatte nun weiter gesprochen:

„Ich war immer zu allem bereit, was auch immer sie von mir forderten, habe ich getan…., aber nun haben sie verlangt, dass ich…sie fordern ein weiteres Opfer, aber das ist unmöglich, sie verlangen, dass ich dich ausliefere. Aurora, ich habe dich in furchtbare Gefahr gebracht, und nun gibt es nur einen Ausweg…"

Da hatte sie alles begriffen, die dunklen Vorahnungen, das Gefühl der Bedrohung, die Schatten…, und er hatte ihr nicht näher erklären müssen, wozu der Unnennbare sie hatte benutzen wollen… Ihre Kenntnisse der Dunklen Künste reichten aus, sie wusste um die Rituale, die den Schwarzmagiern zur Verfügung standen, und sie hatte verstanden, dass der Dunkle Lord eine reinblütige Frau mit mächtiger Zauberkraft gesucht hatte, um einen Nachfolger zu zeugen….

„Ich habe mich vom Dunklen Lord losgesagt", hatte Lucius zum Schluss erklärt, „und ich werde alles tun, um dich zu beschützen. Deshalb habe ich dich aus Hogsmeade, wo du in großer Gefahr warst, hierher gebracht, damit sie dich nicht finden. Morgen wirst du wohlbehalten wieder auf dem Schulgelände sein, dem einzigen Ort, an dem du bis auf weiteres sicher sein wirst." 

Das also war der Ausweg gewesen, Askaban, dachte sie.

°°°°°°

Nachdem Aurora ihren Bericht beendet hatte, schwieg Dumbledore eine Weile betroffen, dann sagte er langsam:

„Ist Ihnen bewusst, welch furchtbarem Schicksal Sie da entgangen sind?"

Sie nickte und antwortete: „Ich wusste es nicht genau, aber ich hatte Vorahnungen und Visionen, nur habe ich sie nicht beachtet, ich habe alle Warnungen einfach in den Wind geschlagen.."

„In der Tat, Aurora, Sie waren unvorsichtig", sagte Dumbledore. 

„Ich weiß, dass mein Verhalten unentschuldbar ist, und dass ich es nicht verdiene, weiter in Hogwarts zu unterrichten…, es ist ganz unverantwortlich, was ich getan habe, ich habe nur noch an ihn gedacht und alles andere vergessen… selbst jetzt, da klar bewiesen ist,  was er getan hat, dass er eine schreckliche Verschwörung plante und zum engsten Kreis der Todesser gehörte, selbst jetzt denke ich nur daran, wie furchtbar es nun in Askaban für ihn sein muss, und wie die Dementoren den Mann zerstören werden, den ich…"

„Es ist schon richtig, dass etwas mehr Vorsicht am Platz gewesen wäre, und vor allem, warum haben Sie sich mir nicht anvertraut, mein Kind?" fragte Dumbledore und schaute sie eindringlich an.

Aurora schwieg und sah zu Boden.

Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Wäre der Plan aufgegangen, hätte Voldemort weiter an Macht und Stärke gewonnen, und es ist nicht auszudenken, was das für uns alle bedeutet hätte…, aber andererseits ist es wohl letztlich Ihnen zu verdanken, dass es nicht so weit gekommen ist."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Nun, wären Sie nicht gewesen, hätte Malfoy sich niemals freiwillig gestellt, und wir hätten nie von den Plänen Voldemorts und der Verschwörung der Todesser erfahren." 

„Aber ich habe nichts getan, im Gegenteil, ich habe keine einzige meiner Fähigkeiten angewandt, außer einem Wahrheitszauber, der nicht mal richtig funktioniert hat…"

„Nein, ich glaube, da irren Sie sich…"

„Na ja, und der Heilzauber vielleicht…"

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Ich glaube, Aurora, Sie haben den wichtigsten Zauber vergessen."

„Den wichtigsten Zauber?" Aurora sah ihn fragend an.

Aber der Direktor lächelte immer noch und fügte hinzu:

„Es gibt nur eine Magie, die mächtiger ist als alle anderen. Und wir alle, ob Muggel oder Zauberer, beherrschen sie…", und nach einigem Nachdenken setzte er hinzu:

„…oder besser gesagt, sie beherrscht uns!"

**Ende**


End file.
